Help! Chaos everywhere! Someone stop the madness!
by FluffysGurl17
Summary: If you wanna know what the story's about, then you should read it. I suck at summaries. Oh and there MAY be some romance in later chappys. No promises, though
1. No More RAMEN!

**By: FluffysGurl and Scullboy**

**Chapter 1: NO MORE RAMEN?**

**Disclaimer: We didn't make Inuyasha, so HA! You can't sue! You can't sue!**

**Scullboy: This our first fic, so NO FLAMES! Oh, and if you're a pyro technician, please leave. Thanks.**

**FluffysGurl-17: Hey, Skull. Do you want to push the button or should I?**

**Scullboy: Sure, and don't call me "Skull". It's Scullboy, get it right.**

**FluffysGurl-17: Yeah, whatever. Hurry up and push it or I will.**

**Scullboy: Alright, here we go. (pushes start button)**

"**Inuyasha? Can you go hunting? I'm out of ramen." An 18 year old Kagome said while searching her giant yellow bag. "What! Out of ramen! You must be insane! We can't afford to run out of ramen!" an enraged hanyou yelled jumping out of a nearby tree. "Why not?" She asked. "'cause we don't have any money!" he yelled in her face. **

"**You can just go hunting!"**

"**I ain't hunting!"**

"**Yes, you are!"**

"**No, I'm not!"**

"**Yes. You. Are."**

"**You can't make me."**

"**Oh, yes I can."**

"**Oh, no you can't!"**

"**S..."**

"**huh?"**

"**..I.."**

"**Wait..."**

"**..T.."**

"**Don't say it."**

"**Sit."**

**CRASH**

"**Told you I could make you. And if you don't go hunting when you get up, well, let's just say you'll be sleeping in the center of the earth." Kagome said walking back over to her friends who were just watching the little argument.**

**In the forest **

"**I can't believe the girl. She's pure evil sometimes." Inuyasha mumbled. He was running along when he caught the scent of blood, so he followed it. When he came to the source he found that it was a wounded deer limping/running through the forest. It had deep gashes in its side.**

"**It'll probably die from blood loss sooner than later anyway. Might as well put it out of its misery." Inuyasha stated just as the deer collapsed. He did as he said he would. He killed the deer and carried it back to camp. Little did he know that something in the bushes just witnessed this and was not happy. **

**Back at camp **

"**Here's your dinner." He said dropping the dead deer.**

"**Wow. How did you manage to catch a deer?" Miroku the monk asked.**

"**Is that suppose t..." He stopped mid-sentence. He lifted his nose in the air. He for a reason unknown to the rest of the group, until he said one word to clarify everything...**

"**demon..."**

**With that said everyone was on their feet ready for any attacks that may occur. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, Kagome nocked her arrows, Sango and Miroku took fighting stances, and Shippou hid behind Kirara, who was now in her true form.**

**rustle, rustle**

**The tension was so thick in the air, you could have cut it with a knife. Then out of the bushes came...**

"**You stole my kill!"**

**FluffysGurl: What did you think? Scullboy's asleep. I should be too. Well don't forget to review! G'night!**


	2. Who are you?

**By: FluffysGurl-17 and Scullboy**

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

**Disclaimer: We didn't make Inuyasha, so no autographs please and thank you. **

**FluffysGurl-17: How did ya'll like the last chappy? Don't forget, no pyro techs. **

**Scullboy: Anyways, I think it's your turn to push the button.**

**Babowski: (slurred) Yea, push da button.**

**FluffysGurl-17: Who the heck is this guy?**

**Scullboy: I dunno, but you should listen to him. He's gotta "gun".**

**FluffysGurl-17: A water gun?**

**Babowski: Dis ain't no wuta gun, Dis is a pistol. Now push da button!**

**FluffysGurl-17: Make me. (sticks tongue out)**

**Babowski: 1...2...3 squirt, squirt(FluffysGurl is soaking wet) Now you push da button(to Scullboy).**

**Scullboy: But it's not my turn.**

**Babowski:Fine! squirt, squirt Guess I gotta push da button.(pushes little red button)**

**BOOM!**

**(Babowski drops. Whether he's dead or not is left to be discovered)**

**FluffysGurl-17: WRONG BUTTON, MORON!**

**Scullboy: Don't bother. His lights are out.**

**FluffysGurl-17: Whatever. Anyways, on with the show! (pushes BIG BLUE button)**

"**Ahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed a little girl as she ran through the forest. A demon hot on her trail. The girl had been running for quite some time and was beginning to tire. The demon was slowly gaining ground. The girl kept running until she came to a dead-end. A huge cliff stood in front of her and a demon behind. She had nowhere to go. The bushes rustled and out came a cat demon. She had a long, slender, black tail straight black hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were an eerie shade of green.**

**Girl's POV**

"**Well, seems that the child has nowhere to run. I'm quite hungry, girl, and you're only delaying the inevitable, so be a good girl and hold still while I turn you into cat food." The demon said with an evil laugh. She began to advance on me. I was desperately looking for something to save myself, but all I could find were some twigs and those would get me nowhere. Before I even knew it, the demon was in front of me ready to strike. This was it, I was going to die. 'Again.' I thought. I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could, awaiting the final blow's arrival. But it did not come. Instead, two warm arms wrapped around my waist, picked me up and began running. I could hear the demon calling out for whoever it was holding me, to stop. When I looked up to see my rescuer, I saw a woman. In my opinion, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had brilliant blue eyes and auburn hair. The woman glanced down at me and smiled. Then she looked back to see how far the demon was. We kept running repeating these same steps over at least four times. We were about to go through an extremely large bush. I saw her shut her eyes and she held me tight against her body. As we ran through, I got a couple scratches, but I think the woman took most of them for me. **

**Just as we came out of the bush, we ran it to something hard and fell to the ground even harder. "Ow..." I heard the woman say. I looked up to see what we ran in to. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"**

**Sesshoumaru's POV **

**Just as I was about to attack my miserable half breed brother, I felt something ran in to me far behind. When I turned around, I heard Rin yell my name. Yes, it was Rin, but who was this woman, no girl lying on the ground next to where Rin was sitting. The girl had scratches and cuts all over her face and neck. "Rin, why are you here and who is this girl?" I asked. "Rin was being chased by a..." but before Rin could finish, a cat demon jumped from the bushes. **

**Normal POV**

**The demon was about to strike Rin and her rescuer, when the boy who had jumped out of the bushes moments before ran straight at the demon. "Stupid humans." She said carelessly tossing a dagger at the boy. Now a human would have been dead for sure. Fortunately, this boy wasn't human. With inhuman speed, he disappeared, the dagger missing by a mile. "What? Where'd he go?" She said looking around. Just as she was about to resume her hunt, she felt a slight tug on her tail. She looked down to see the boy smiling at her. "Oh, crap..." was all she said before he nailed her in her jaw. She dropped to the ground a few feet away. When he walked over to her he looked at her and he said something barely audible, but one would swear he said "oops..." **

"**Well, that was, umm... new." The boy stated turning around "Are you two ok?" he asked walking over to the girls. "Yes, Rin is fine. Thank you!" Rin said with her toothy grin. "I'm fine, but I didn't need any help. I could have taken her down myself." The older girl stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah, right. If you could've taken her, why were you running? Huh? Answer that!" he yelled at her. "I had a little girl in my arms for heaven's sake!" she yelled back. After that, they started a starring contest; actually it was a glaring contest; who can send the iciest glare. **

"**Umm... not to interrupt or anything, but who are you two?" Kagome asked. Both sets of eyes turned to her.**

"**The name's Toharu." The boy said proudly pointing at himself. He had short black hair with red highlights and it was spiked. He had forest green eyes and was shorter than the girl, coming to about 4' 7". He was wearing a haori similar to Inuyasha's only it was black with the kanji for fire in grey on the front. He didn't have a sword either. He was barefoot and looked to be about twelve or thirteen, but he's a demon so who knows.**

"**I'm Aiko. It's nice to meet you." The girl said nodding to her. Aiko had sapphire eyes and light brown or auburn hair that was braided and touching the ground from her standing position. She was about 5'3" and wore a short black kimono with one large white slanted wave going around the bottom and a white obi. She too was barefoot and she looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. **

"**Hello, Aiko-chan! Hello, Toharu-kun! Rin's name is Rin. Thank you for saving me!"**

**FluffysGurl-17: Well? What'd ya think?**

**Scullboy: My latest creation.**

**FluffysGurl-17: YOUR latest creation!**

**Scullboy: Yeah! My latest creation!**

**FluffysGurl-17: Shut up before I sock you!**

**Scullboy: The only thing you can sock is your foot!**

**Scullboy is socked in the eye by FluffysGurl-17 and is now lying on the floor moaning in agony.**

**FluffysGurl-17: Well, I'll leave him to wallow in defeat and self pity. Oh, and if you want the next chapter, I need at least five reviews. See ya later! Say good- bye to our fans, Scullboy.**

**Scullboy: Ohhhh...**

**FluffysGurl-17: Yeah... Ok, whatever. Ja ne!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! Sorry we're taking so long. We been busy. Softball and Baseball are starting so we been training. Well, we'll try to get the next chapter up this week. **

**Sorry again! **

**Fluffysgurls-17 & Scullboy**


	4. Whose line is it, anyway?

**By: FluffysGurl-17 and Scullboy**

**Chapter 3: Whose line is it, anyway?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Ya happy?**

**Scullboy is finally waking up**

**FluffysGurl: Wow. Have you been on the floor since the last chapter?**

**Scullboy: Yea, ya hit me pretty hard.**

**FluffysGurl: Ya had it comin'.**

**Scullboy: Owww…My bruise is throbbing.**

**FluffysGurl: Where'd I hit ya anyway?**

**Scullboy: My eye. evil glare, well, he tries**

**FluffysGurl: Okay. Well, today we have a special guest star. Let'shear it for Usopp from One Piece! Crowd cheers**

**Usopp comes in.**

**Usopp: I'm the Captain!**

**Scullboy: What!**

**Usopp: I'm the Captain.**

**FluffysGurl: Okay, whatever. Just push the BLUE button.**

**Scullboy:to crowd What is he talking about?**

**Crowd shrugs**

**Scullboy: Oh, well.**

**Usopp pushes button**

……………………………………………………………………………

"**So you two are going to travel with us?" asked Kagome. Aiko and Toharu had volunteered to help the Inu group search for Shikon no Tama shards and Naraku. Although they weren't too enthused about traveling with each other. **

"**Yes. You don't mind, do you?" Aiko inquired. "NO, NO! Of course not. The more, the merrier." She rushed waving her hands in front of her face. Aiko walked over to Rin. "Will you be joining us, Rin?" she asked. Everyone's eyes went from Aiko to Rin to Sesshoumaru. Rin's eyes met sapphire eyes then traveled to golden ones. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Can we please go with Aiko-chan and Kagome-chan? Pllleeeaaassseee?" she looked at him with puppy eyes.**

'**Why does she always do that?' Sesshoumaru thought.**

"**Yeah. If you traveled with us, you could help us defeat Naraku!" Kagome told the group.**

"**What? Wait a second…" Inuyasha never got to finish starting an argument because Sesshoumaru had agreed.**

**An hour later **

**The Inuyasha group, with some new members, had been walking for a while. No one said anything, well no one except Rin. She was going a mile a minute talking to Aiko who just nodded and smiled.**

**Then out of the trees came two deadly ninjas.**

**Halt." One said, his arms crossed.**

"**None shall pass." Said the other in the same manner. As they finished they're warning, they pulled out kunai, shuriken, swords and any other sharp object that could be used as a lethal weapon.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came an extremely feminine scream from none other than……….Toharu?**

"**What? Toharu, that isn't your line." Yells a confused aiko.**

"**It's not?"**

"**No! that's Rin's line, isn't it?"**

"**It is? Hang on." Toharu pulls script out from behind his back.**

"**ey! It isn't! let's see…. My line is 'gasp!'"**

"**No it's not! That's my line you dumby!"**

"**Then what's my line? Everyone has a line, but me! That's not fair!"**

"**Look at it! See? You're supposed to say 'Who the heck are you?'"**

"**ooohhhhhh."**

"**Hey wait…..where'd you get this script from?"**

"**Huh? Oh, I dunno. That's kinda weird." He tosses script aside "but now that everyone has their lines, we can get back on track, kay?" everyone nods.**

"**Great, alright Rin go ahead." Aiko says.**

"**Okay. deep breath AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed.**

**Aiko, Kagome, Shippou, and Sango gasped.**

"**Who the heck are you?" Toharu yelled**

"**Yea, and what are you doin' here?" Inuyasha followed just as loud. **

"**We are the demon ninja brothers!" one of the guys stated**

"**and we are here to eliminate you!" the other said.**

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they both laughed evilly.**

**Owari for now**

**Fluffysgurl: well there's another chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long. To much goin' on, if ya ask me. I do appreciate any support I'm given. Thank you.**

**Scullboy: What's with all the sap?**

**Fluffysgurl: it's not sap. It's me showing my love and appreciation to any one who read our story.**

**Scullboy: like I said…sap.**

**Fluffysgurl: frustrated sigh you know what? Believe what you want; however, you just remember that my foot ain't the only thing that can be socked.evil glint**

**Scullboy: shiver,shiver uhhhh, hehehe…..**

**Fluffysgurl: thanks again! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
